


Fifth Time’s the Charm

by KLLovesBands



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Jake being a dork, mentions of inappropriate texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLLovesBands/pseuds/KLLovesBands
Summary: After your fourth bad date in a row, you decide maybe dating isn’t for you. Jake is determined to change your mind.





	Fifth Time’s the Charm

Sitting at the bar, you twisted the straw in your drink. This was your second, and you weren’t really in any hurry to drink it. Checking your phone again for the time, you noticed only 5 minutes had passed since last time. You sighed and took another drink. Maybe you’d just give up dating for good. This was the fourth date that went wrong, and you were ready to give up. Dating just wasn’t your thing. That’s fine, it just meant more time to focus on your job.

You worked at precinct 99 in Brooklyn. You had gotten transferred there from your old job half a year ago and, to be honest, you loved it. Everyone was like a family, and you fit in pretty quickly. Jake Peralta was the one you got along with most. He quickly became your best friend, next to Amy.

Amy had noticed you were a little lonely since your move to Brooklyn caused you to break up a serious relationship. She thought enough time had passed, and you should try dating again. You shrugged her off at first, not sure if dating was the best thing for you right now. Gina butted in, and signed you up for some dating apps, so how could you refuse now?

You looked through the dating apps for a few days, before deciding that some of the guys were decent enough to date, and agreeing to go out. The first three dates went awful. The first dude was inherently sexist. Second dude only talked about himself. Even when you tried to get a word in, he said it was rude to interrupt and continued talking about himself. Third ate so sloppily you couldn’t finish your dinner.

By the fourth, your hope was dwindling. Especially now that he was almost an hour and a half late. You audibly sighed again and took a big gulp of whatever the hell was in your glass. You didn’t ask, you just requested some sort of alcohol.

You had gotten all dressed up too. A nice dress, a pair of matching shoes, enough makeup to look - dare I say - hot. You rarely dressed like this. Just on these, apparently failed, dates. You were ready to leave when you noticed a familiar face sitting across the bar. Your frown turned into a soft smile as you noticed one of your coworkers drinking a beer alone.

“Hey Peralta, mind if I join you?” You offered a grin.

He looked up in surprise and mirrored your grin. “Hey Y/L/N! You look fancy. And also beautiful.” He motioned to the chair in front of him. “Be my guest.”

You had to fight a blush at that. “Thanks, Jake. I actually had a date tonight.”

“Really? How’d that go? Not that great I assume since you’re not back at his place.” He joked.

“Well actually, it’s still going on kind of. He ditched.” You shrugged.

“What? Another shitty date? You deserve better, you know that?” He spoke honestly. He didn’t know why, but he was getting kind of angry at the thought of you waiting alone in this bar for someone to show up that wasn’t going to

“Thanks, I really think I’m done with dating, you know? I get so dressed up for these people and I’m always disappointed. And don’t get me started on these stupid apps. Full of horny men asking for nudes and sexts all the time.” You rolled your eyes.

“Ugh. Men are the worst.” Jake groaned, taking a sip of his beer.

You pulled out your phone for emphasis. “I mean look at this one.” You scrolled until you found it and showed it to him.

“‘Have you ever kissed balls?’” He quoted the message with a half confused/half disgusted look.

You chuckled slightly at that one. “I mean he got an immediate block, but it was still funny.”

“Well, have you?” Jake spoke up.

You jokingly smacked his arm. “There’s tons more like that.”

“Show me.” He said totally seriously.

The two of you spent the next half hour scrolling through your disgusting fuckboy texts and laughing about how crude they were. Some even insinuating you were a prostitute.

“You are the last person on the squad that would be a prostitute! Well, after Amy.” He laughed.

“I know right!” You turned your phone off and frowned again. “This officially concludes (Y/N) (Y/L/N)’s dating life. May it Rest In Peace.”

Jake chuckled at little at your comment, until he realized you were telling the truth. “Oh come on, just because you’ve had some experiences with some trash men doesn’t mean you should give up dating forever. There are a few, not a lot, but a few good guys out there.”

You smiled amusedly. “Like who?”

“What about Terry? Or Charles?” He mentioned.

“Okay well, Terry’s married and absolutely not.”

“Captain Holt?”

“Gay. And also married.”

He sighed in defeat.

“I get you’re trying to help, but honestly I just don’t think I’m going to find anyone, and honestly that’s okay.” You gave a half smile.

“What about me?” Jake cleared his throat nervously.

Your eyes widened slightly. “You want me to date you?”

“Did I say me? I meant uh- not me- some other person named Me.” He rambled, trying to take back his last sentence.

“Are you asking me out, Peralta?”

“No. Maybe? Yes.” He stuttered.

You thought for a minute. He was incredibly handsome, and also one of your closest friends. If anything, he was perfect dating material. You just had always thought he liked Amy.

“Okay, yeah.” You responded.

“Wait, really?” He looked dumbfounded.

“Sure, you’re better than all the dumb guys on the dating apps, so yeah.” You gave him a smile.

“Yes! Tomorrow I’m taking you on the best date you’ve ever had.” Jake smiled at you with a goofy grin.

“I’m holding you to that, Peralta.” You giggled, getting up to go home.

“I won’t let you down, (Y/L/N)!” Jake called as you exited the bar.

You walked to your cab and stepped inside. As you were sitting there you couldn’t help but think of what, the Jake Peralta, had in store for your ‘best date ever’ tomorrow. The thought made your heart flutter. Truth be told, you two just sitting there chatting like you were earlier would be a great date.

Whatever it was, given your last dates, Jake was determined to make this one unforgettable.


End file.
